


Подготовка к празднику

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, miniature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Kudos: 2





	Подготовка к празднику

Херн-Охотник, недавно перебравшийся в Шервуд из Виндзорского леса, где в последнее время стало слишком… прозаично, устраивал на Самайн новоселье и ждал гостей. Может быть, поэтому он для разнообразия был в отличном настроении. Обычно он бывал недоволен собой и всем миром, причем, всем миром чаще и в гораздо большей степени. Он был старый бог и, как все старики, любил побрюзжать. Но сегодня повода для огорчения не было.

Погода налаживалась. Ветер нагнал на небо мрачные тучи и теперь зловеще завывал в чаще, репетируя предстоящее выступление.

Херн еще раз пробежался глазами по программе праздника и проверил запасы. Главное, хмуриноса наварено достаточно. Он сделал большой глоток и довольно крякнул: питье получилось забористым. Гости должны были собраться ближе к ночи. С особым нетерпением Херн ждал брата Кернунна, с которым виделся очень редко, что позволяло им поддерживать хорошие отношения. Только бы не запоздал special guest Один! Херн до сих пор не верил, что ему удалось заполучить скандинавскую звезду.

К полуночи обещали подлететь девочки Беллема, которым ради такого случая Херн еще неделю назад разрешил наломать в заповедной глубине леса новых прутьев для метел, значительно ускоряющих полет.

А гвоздем вечеринки должно было стать воскрешение старого Глостера с выдачей ему позволения посетить ноттингемский замок. Херн очень рассчитывал, что за семнадцать лет, прошедших с его смерти, герцог дозрел, а вернее, догнил до того, чтобы произвести впечатление своим явлением даже на непрошибаемого Гизборна. Пусть проклятые захватчики почувствуют силу древних богов! Херн в предвкушении потер руки и уселся ждать прибытия гостей.


End file.
